As technology progresses, the manufacture of electronic devices must be improved to meet the trend of mobile, lightweight, and efficient electronic devices. However, as devices scale, certain functions such as In-Out (IO) functionality become challenging. The IO functionality may handle signals and power from a functional circuit, providing a connection to external circuitry, for example. The current requirements of IO functionality make scaling of certain devices difficult due to increased gate resistance as devices scale. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in finFETs to address the aforementioned challenges.